midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeweller
Goldsmiths, lapidarists, silversmiths, stone-setters, artists, widowers, and thieves all sell their wares through jewellers. This shop deals in all sorts of precious materials and body adornments. Unless otherwise noted jewellery prices are for the absolute bottom quality--as the work of an apprentice--using coper. For this base price, the work is unadorned and there are no gemstones or other addons. Artistic additions, greater skill, more precious materials, and so forth can increase the base price exponentially. ---- Anklet . . . . . 3ƒ8 ::————This is the type with a chain around the ankle and connected to a toe. For the other types of anklets, just use a bracelet. Armlet . . . . . 13ƒ8 Beads, string, fancy . . . . . 1ƒ2 ::————Beads are generally ceramic, wooden, bone, or other materials (price based on cheap wood) rather than precious metal. Beads, string, large . . . . . 4¢ Beads, string, small . . . . . 2¢ Bracelet, chain, thick . . . . . 2ƒ5 Bracelet, chain, thin . . . . . 1ƒ3 Bracelet, charm-style . . . . . 12ƒ7 ::————The actual charms cost extra Bracelet, interwoven . . . . . 6ƒ3 Bracelet, solid, thick, loose, round . . . . . 3ƒ Bracelet, solid, thin, loose, round . . . . . 1ƒ5 Brooch . . . . . 5ƒ8 ::————Also called a fancy cloak pin Chain, 30 inch . . . . . 2₲16 Charms, bracelet . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Bracelet charms replace a link on the bracelet. Charms, necklace/hanging . . . . . 2ƒ Chatelaine . . . . . 2₲13 ::————This is a decorative item that hangs from the belt, holding one's purse, keys, scissors, vinaigrette, needles, et cetera. The intent was for the woman of the house to have everything she needs right at hand, without having unseemly bulges from pockets. It has become, at least in some circles, more of a badge indicating you are the Head Bitch In Charge, so people had best do what you tell them. Cloak pin . . . . . 3ƒ8 ::————Common item; keeps cloaks and capes closed, usually around the neck; also called a brooch when fancier Crown, classy . . . . . 2₲ ::————Sometimes a little bling goes a long way... when you are the king. Category includes circlets and diadems. Crown, ostentatious . . . . . 3₲ ::————And sometimes you just want to say, “Why, yes, I am the Head-Mother-Fucker-In-Charge. Thanks for asking.” Category includes coronets and true crowns. Earrings, big and gaudy, pair . . . . . 11ƒ ::————Perennially never quite out of style, because they are eternally never quite in style. Earrings, hoop, each . . . . . 3ƒ3 ::————Single circle or dangling-type Earrings, small, each . . . . . 1ƒ3 ::————Post-type Earrings, stylised . . . . . 5ƒ5 ::————These are the base metal earrings, if jewelled add the price of the stone to this Emery cloth . . . . . 7¢ Ferronière . . . . . 1₲3 ::————For syphilis-hiding purposes; the stone is not included but the setting is. Hairpin . . . . . 1ƒ2 Locket . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Typically contains a lock of hair, a tiny portrait or two, or a small pillow with a few drops of perfume Medallion . . . . . 8ƒ ::————A common adornment for necklaces, especially for those who want to magic it up a bit (then properly termed an amulet) Necklace, chain, thick . . . . . 3₲2 ::————Usually not made of precious metals... unless you sport a mohawk. Necklace, chain, thin . . . . . 1₲12ƒ5¢ Necklace, choker . . . . . 3ƒ2 ::————This is cloth, not metal, and may be jewelled (not included in the base price). Necklace, leather cord . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Includes a small non-precious ornament: ankh, bead, cross, glass, tooth, et cetera. May instead be made of hemp or similar material instead. Necklace, woven . . . . . 4₲10 ::————Though the base price assumes this necklace is solid silver, the most popular style right now is to use up to five different metals. Pendant . . . . . 2ƒ5 ::————This is just the cost for the setting on a necklace bauble. The gems cost extra. Ring, armoured . . . . . 18ƒ ::————Jointed, as a gauntlet, but in reality makes for pretty crappy armour. Ring, jewelled . . . . . 8ƒ ::————This is a base ring with one or more settings. The gems themselves cost extra. Ring, signet . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Used for personal seals in wax Ring, thick, plain . . . . . 5ƒ Ring, thick, stylised . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Helping to keep pimp-hands strong since 1929. Ring, thin, plain . . . . . 2ƒ5 ::————For weddings or everyday use. Ring, thin, stylised . . . . . 9ƒ Ring, toe . . . . . 3ƒ Ring, woven . . . . . 8ƒ Signal whistle . . . . . 1₲4 ::————Okay, this isn't really jewellery, but jewellers make them. Yes, this price is for silver. Tin whistles are a third this price, but sound like crap. Skull, silver . . . . . 11₲ Solitaire . . . . . 1ƒ6 ::————This is a single gem on a simple stud or pin. The price includes only the basic setting, not the stone or décor. A solitaire may be worn anywhere on the body, from earrings to lapel pins to nipple piercings to cufflinks. Tiara . . . . . 1₲5 ::————For when you want to feel like a pretty, pretty princess Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex